1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe, and more particularly to a breakable syringe that has a safety sleeve enclosing a needle of the syringe to protect a user and operationally urging the syringe to break after use.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional syringe comprises a tube body (30) with a chamber (31), a piston shaft (35), a needle (33) and a cap (36).
The tube body (30) has two ends, an opening (not numbered) defined at one end and a needle base (32) attached at the other end. The piston shaft (35) is slidably received inside the chamber (31). The needle (33) is firmly attached to the needle base (32) and has a channel (34) axially defined through the needle (33) to communicate with the chamber (31) of the tube body (30). The cap (36) is detachably mounted on the end having the needle (33) to protect a user from accidental pricking by the needle (33).
When the syringe is to be used, the cap (36) is removed from the tube body (30) to stick the needle (33) into a dose bottle to draw medicinal liquid into the chamber (31) by pulling the piston shaft (35) away from the needle base (32). Then, the needle (33) is inserted into a patient whereafter by pushing the piston shaft (35), the medicinal liquid is injected into the patient. After injection, the syringe has to be discarded for hygiene reasons. The cap (36) has to be mounted on the tube body (30) again to avoid the dangers of staff etc being accidentally pricked by the used needle (33) especially when patient has a fluid-transmissible disease.
However, re-mounting the cap (36) is dangerous because the needle (33) has to be precisely aligned with an entrance of the cap (36). Otherwise, the user may inadvertently touch the needle (33) and get hurt when the cap (36) moves toward the needle (33).
Additionally, the syringe is still workable after use and some unscrupulous merchant may recycle the workable syringe to use it again. Therefore, the syringe needs to be destroyed after used for safety's sake.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the inconvenience and potential dangers of the conventional syringe.